Ganar no lo es Todo
by Luuchia
Summary: 3 Cap! Kisa la cosa sea seria! o.o Asesinos sueltos...¿ARDE PAAPI? xD que paso! Tezuka esta con pensamiento...SERIOS! 0.0 esto va mas haya...! xD TxR...MomoRyo? SakuRyo? o.o Lean!
1. Ganar no lo es todo

Karen: Konnichiwa! bueno aquí está mi nueva creación!...no les adelanto nada porque les arruinaría la sorpresa XD ajajaja una cosa ;-; no me llamen pervertida, solo soy…emm…'realista'? xD

Tezuka: ¬¬

Karen: bueno idea Tezuka no baka! xD vamos al fic! Ah! o-o etto…bueno puse que Ryoma tenía los ojasos color miel XD por q en verdad no se de que color los tiene XDD joasjoasjoas .-. ia al fic!

Pot no es mio T,T otra cosa XD no se como es la casa de Tezuka asi q..lo dejo a mi imaginacion XD

* * *

**Ganar no lo es todo**

Era una tarde común y corriente, un día de escuela como cualquier otro, pero por alguna razón el capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu, estaba feliz, claro que no lo demostraba pero…por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que ese día iba a ser el mejor de su vida.

Parte de esa felicidad venía a que se quedaría solo en su casa por unos días o meses o…¡tal vez un año! Tenía la casa para él solo. El castaño escuchó la campana que significaba la salida de clases, se dirigió rápidamente a la cancha de tenis, y como lo esperaba, el titular de primer año ya estaba en la cancha presumiendo su gran habilidad en el tenis…

- "Y su belleza…" –Puñete y patada en el trasero mental. – "Cielos Tezuka…no puedes pensar que estas haciendo 'eso' con Ryoma" –Sintió esa sensación nuevamente, mariposas en el estomago y nuevamente esa imagen de Ryoma a su merced. – "Ojalá ese sueño se hiciera realidad…" –Una calidez extraña sintió bajar de sus fosas nasales hasta su labio superior…probo esa 'cosa'. – "Mmm…un sabor familiar como metálico, ho no…"

- ¡Buchou! –Gritó el pequeño pelinegro, se acerco al castaño, pero se detuvo al verlo en una situación familiar. – Hemorragia nasal "esta escena me recuerda a mi padre "

La mirada del pequeño se torno fría, pero la cambio por una de eterna preocupación al ver que SU Buchou caía al suelo como ¡saco de patatas fritas!

**¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía sus parpados pesados, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Seigaku (N/A: y le doy con la enfermería xD). Quería ir en ese mismo momento a la cancha de tenis para regañar a todos y hacerlos correr 20 vueltas por la cancha, ya que eso era su vida…bueno, eso era una pequeñísima parte de su vida, el centro de su corazón, mente, etc…era Ryoma Echizen, por alguna razón le cautivó ese niño gruñón, arrogante, presumido, pesado, distraído, pero al mismo tiempo dulce niño. Al fin abrió sus ojos completamente, se toco la cabeza, se sentía como si hubiera pasado toda la noche de fiesta y con alcohol. Miró a su izquierda, y justamente hay, mirando hacía otro extremo estaba él, tomando una lata de ponta, con esa típica mirada desafiante, pero ahora estaba diferente, en sus ojos mostraba ¿Qué¿Preocupación?

Volteó su mirada y se encontró con la de su Buchou, ahora aquellos ojos color miel expresaban una gran alegría.

- Tezuka Buchou…¿Estas bien? –Preguntó preocupado Echizen mientras se acercaba mas a Kunimitsu.

- No tienes por que preocuparte –Intentó ser firme. Miró nuevamente los ojos del pequeño y se le hablando su corazonzote por lo que hablo en un tono tierno. – Después de todo solo me desmaye por…¡el sol, si ¡por eso me desmaye! "Que se la crea…o.o"

- De acuerdo Kunimitsu-kun…"Si, claro y yo soy El cura Tato…oh Kami-sama no o,O…" Con esto Tezuka demostró ser muy débil –Cuando Echizen se dio cuenta de que esa frase salió de sus labios y no estaba en sus pensamientos, tapo su boca pecadora con sus manos, Tezuka tenía una venita que casi revienta (esas típicas de anime xP) sobre ambos, sentía hervir la sangre, Ryoma¡Su Ryoma le había faltado el respeto de esa manera! Eso no lo permitiría.

Bueno, Ryoma estaba que se moría y Kunimitsu estaba furioso, pero no tanto como cuando vio a Momoshiro espiar a Ryoma cuando estaba en el baño haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

- Con que crees que soy débil¿he? –Dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico, Ryoma estaba temeroso eso significada que lo iba a torturar o lo aria correr mas de 100 vueltas por la cancha mas el jugo de Inui…aunque era exactamente igual. – Te propongo algo…aremos una apuesta, jugaremos un partido de tenis sencillo y rápido…el perdedor será el esclavo del otro por 3 días y no se podrá quejar de nada que le haga el ganador "o sea yo"…

Y así paso…Ryoma acepto la apuesta, jugaron tenis como si esa puesta cambiara radicalmente su futuro y vida.

**¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤¤·.·´¯·.·¤**

Él no lo podía ni creer, calló de rodillas al suelo con fuerza, mientras se preguntaba una y mil veces¿Cómo había perdió¿Qué hizo mal? Y como castigo, ahora tenía que ser esclavo de ese monstruo con una desquiciada sonrisa pervertida…por 3 días viviría el infierno.  
- Levántate, serás mi esclavo por 3 días…ahora vamos a mi casa –Habló Tezuka quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó al otro y le extendió la mano para que le ayudase a pararse del suelo. Echizen no acepto su ayuda, se levanto solo y lo siguió a su casa.

- "Estos van a ser los tres días mas largos de mi vida…y mas horribles" –Miró a Tezuka, su camiseta estaba pegada a su cuerpo por causa del sudor y estaba delineando cada uno de sus músculos, tuvo deseos de abrazar a ese perfecto cuerpo. – "¿En que diablos estoy pensando?... debo estar demente…pero ese cuerpo, hay diablos Tezuka se ve tan sexy y creo que se vería mucho mas sin esa molesta camiseta…" – Puñete mental.- "Deja de pensar en eso ò.o" ¿falta mucho? –El mayor negó en silencio, después de eso hubo un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos, hasta que se detuvieron en una gran casa.

- Llegamos…-Dijo Tezuka. – "todo resulto de acuerdo a mi plan muajaja…Ryoma te llevaras una gran sorpresa…"

* * *

Karen: si que esta corto el cap O.O el proximo será mas largo XD 

Ryoma: q me ara Buchou? o/o

Tezuka: MAUAAJAJJAJAJJAJAA XD

Karen: pervertido x,x aps! n.n en una parte del fic Ryoma dice "El cura Tato" weno...XD ajaja se me vino a la mente y le pregunte a una amiga kien era xP pq se me olvido...el es un pedofilo oÓ ybla bla bla...XD creo q me comprenden..nos leemos en el prox cap! ojala les haya gustado esta cosa ó.o Reviews! xD Jane!


	2. La incrustada en mi casa

Karen: Yeah! nOn alfin el 2do Epii! jajajajah! disfrutenlo! o.o da un giro inesperado! nada de lo que creian antes resultara de verdad 0.o que fue eso? XD no lo se...omitanlo! nOn xDD jajaja primero kontestemos RR o.o 

**hae uchiha**: jajaja xD no es nada de facil estar a mercerd de Tezuka o.o creo yo xD jajaja ahora se le ara dificil a Tezuka! jajaja! bueno o.o gracias! de verdad muchas gracias sobre la descripcion de su habitacion! xD quiza...en el prox episodio esten en su habitaacion:O muajajajaja! bueno cuidate! n.n Bye!

**Sweet-Ashie**: zi zi zi o.o are lo de los RR anonimos xD es que...se me olvida..! jajajaja xD gracias por tu rr n.n! sigue leyendo:O ya que de lectores vivo yo! xD jajaja! Ai0z n.n

**Weird1**: xD pervertida? la idea? eso si xD jajaja! sii o.o ahora recien acabo de leer algo parecido pero de otro anime nOn! xD salio mucho mas beio! xP jajaja! B.ai0z!

**Morgan-chan**: yo digo nOn tu gran escritora! xD escribe tu fic sin problems! verdad que fics de chicos perver son los mejores? n¬n verdad? o.OUu jajaja! bueno sin palabras ahorita! xP aiOz! cuidate!

**Seiji-chan**: lo continuo! xDUu lee o no se valdria! ToT AiooZ xD

**Kaiserin Tammy**: como o.o como sabias q era chilena! x.x! Shilena! B) wajajaj tu eres tmb chilena? o.o ai ai es q me emocione xD pueo ser mas expresiva con tigo creo...xD jajaja Kuni-chan? te puedo decir asi? n.n jejeje creo que este capii es mas largo jajaja! nOn ojala te guteeee! xP! wajajaj! wenu...AiOZiN! n0n

**Florence black**: jajaja! n0n actualize lo mas rapido que pude.. (Tezuka: ¬¬ tonta pasaron como 123123123 años) ;-; estaba okupadii nOn me tenia que llegar la inspiracion! jajaja! bueno lee jajaja xP Aio!

**Sora Celes**: mui largo el nick! xDbueno kreo que este kapi es mas largo o.o solo kreo...ojala ..xD lo leas! n0n jajaja simpatika tu xD jajaja bueno o.o ojala te gute el kapi B) inkruste a alguien inesperado? jajaja o.ó lo odio a ese alguien...xD jaja bueno Bye!

**Nasaki**: No se porq pienso q tezuka o.ó en el fondo de su raro corason es un pervertido sin kausa xD jajaja bueno aki mis pensamientos de Tezuka (Tezu: ¬¬) bueno ooUu lee! XDDD ariaa mas karitas pero se borran TT.TT Bye!

**Echizen WingS:** JajAja todos pensamoss como tuu xD ke daria porq Ryoma fuera mi esklavo TToTT no porq me akuerdo de una teleserie brasilera o.oUu "la esclava isaura" XDDDD jajaja i por tu fic n.n un mate de risa lo ame xD kuantas veces lo e leido? nose xD jajaja bueno sigue asi de bn! nOn Bye Bye!

**xHarukax**: tuu o.o jajaja xD mm Karen aki! nOn juajuajuajua xD jajaja kuidate xP

**Yuu Kleiyu**: XDD aktualiso! n0n bueno bye!

Tezuka: al fin bueno al fin o.o ¬¬

* * *

** Ganar no lo es todo**

_**"La incrustada en mi casa ¬¬"**_

El sol comenzaba a salir, alumbrando primero los rincones mas oscuros para luego deleitar a la ciudad entera con su gran y calida luz. Al mismo tiempo, quizá…un poco antes, el despertador sonaba en la habitación colorida de una chica con ilusión, una chica enamorada, se levanto sin pereza y se vistió rápidamente.

- ¡ Buenos días ! –Dijo emocionada, recordó que estaba sola en su casa y se rió nerviosa, tomó desayuno tranquilamente, tomo sus cosas y se fue en camino a su escuela.

Todo para ella estaba resultando perfecto, sus altas calificaciones, su mejoría en el tenis, amigos que la querían…pero faltaba algo…El amor de su vida ni sabia que existía…bueno no era tanto así, él a veces ni la tomaba en cuenta. Por eso se unió al club de tenis, para tener algo en común con él, esa persona…tan solo con una miraba se robo el corazón de Sakuno.

La tarde paso rápida y precisa (xD) , cuando ya todos se iban para su casa vio algo que llamó su atención, Tezuka y Ryoma jugando un partido de tenis, pero parecía uno como a muerte, ya que los 2 gritaban como idiotas "TE GANARE ¬¬"

Y algo que escucho del entrenador la dejo como decirlo…"impactada"? "pervertisada"? no…Tan solo algo sorprendida y un poco celosa.

'- Levántate, serás mi esclavo por 3 días…ahora vamos a mi casa –'

- Gr…-Gruñó para sus adentros. – ¡No permitiré esto! Ryoma es mío! O.ó –Sakuno era la única que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tezuka hacia Ryoma. - ¡Ryoma es heterosexual! –Gritaba mientras corría en dirección al parque ¿Qué mi3rdª iba a hacer? O.o digo…corría de lo mas desesperada y loca, como si hubiera sufrido de una transformación morbosa.

**¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤**

- Llegamos…-Dijo Tezuka. – "todo resulto de acuerdo a mi plan muajaja…Ryoma te llevaras una gran sorpresa…"

- Ok ;-; -Estaba devastado, (no se que se significa esa palabra xD) triste y decepcionado de si mismo, perdió ante el joven de la hemorragia nasal.

Entraron a la casa como si nada, el castaño saco sus llaves y cuando las iba a meter en la cerradura doraba y algo sucia, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta _"mi3rdª o.o deje la puerta abierta…pero tengo vagos recuerdos de que la cerré o.o!"_. – Bueno pasa ¬¬ muajajaja –Miró a atrás para ver nuevamente la mirada rara pero desesperada de Ryoma. - ¿Hum? O.o ¿donde esta!

Entró y cerro la puerta desesperado ¡Donde estaba el enano maldito! Entro a la sala principal donde estaba el televisor y hay lo encontró, pero lo curioso es que no estaba viendo la T.V si no…Por casualidad encontró sobre una mesita algunas revistas algo comprometedoras…

- Jejeje…-Rió nervioso el Buchou. – Pues eso…

- Eres un gay ¬¬ -Las revistas mostraban a hombres semidesnudos y musculosos, y hombres con vestidos de novia.

- Es que oo hubo una fiesta hace unos días…y fue desastrosa! n.n y algunas chicas trajeron esas revistas y apenas termine de limpiar toda la casa jejeje…y pues…pensaba regalar esas revistas por que algunas chicas revisan mi basura T.T y perdería fans…

¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤

- ¡Miren¡Encontré una lata de cerveza! n¬n debe ser de la fiesta –Dijo emocionada una chica rubia saliendo de un bote de basura.

- ¡Esa lata es mia! DAMELA o.ó –Dijo otra chica saliendo de otro bote de basura y comenzaron a pelear…

¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤

- Bien…o.o te creo –Dijo Ryoma con una gotita en la cabeza.

De pronto sintieron como una olla se caía, ambos saltaron asustados. – Un…¡UN FANTASMA! - Kunimitso saltó a los brazos de Ryoma, su estúpida y tonta fobia a los fantasmas lo tenía arto.

- DONDEEEEEEEE ;-; -Se escuchó una voz femenina desde la cocina.

- ¿Hay alguien mas aquí o.o? –Preguntó el menos con aun Kunimitsu en sus brazos.

- Pues…-Se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba, se soltó totalmente sonrojado. – No, no debe estar nadie mas aquí! ¬¬ se supone que estaría solo! Solo contigo Ryoma…

- Ayayai 0.o

- Como primera orden…esclavo…te ordeno que vallas a mirar quien es el fantasma o.ó –Ordenó el mayor mientras se escondía tras el sofá.

- De acuerdo ¬¬ -Se fue de la sala para ir a la cocina, donde no había nada de nada, tan solo…el refrigerador estaba abierto, la mayonesa estaba derramada, un cuchillo estaba enterrado sobre la fotografía del Buchou, pero ¡Nada fuera de lo normal! – Esperen o.o algo aquí no anda bien –Miro la leche…vencía 3/1/1990. – o.ó _"Mi Buchou jamás tendría algo vencido dentro del refrigerador…o.o"_ Quien anda allí!

- Ryo…Ryoma o/o –Se escuchó nuevamente la voz femenina, pero esta vez en un susurro que el pelinegro escuchó fuerte y claro. – Ahhh…- Un suspiro se escuchó, la chica salio de su escondite y se dejó ver.

- Sakuno o.o… Hola .. –Dijo simplemente el muchacho.

- _"Vamos… ármate de valor! Tu puedes…se lanzada…se como Tomoka ."_ –La chica sin decir algo corrió hacia el muchacho, lanzándose sobre el para besarlo en los labios…

- ¡Ryoma! … - El joven, al escuchar esa voz, se separó de la chica tan rápido como pudo.

- Buchou –Susurro el pelinegro con un leve rubor.

- ¿Ryuzaki? 0.o –Dijo el mayor sorprendido de ver a la enana.

- La misma ¬¬

- Ryoma…2da orden… déjanos solos un rato… -Ryoma después de procesar un poco, suspiró y salio de la cocina. – Bueno al fin solos ¬¬ ya dime que rayos estas haciendo en mi casa enana o.ó

- ó.o he pues…He venido a pelar por Mi Ryoma o.ó así tenga que entrar en casas ajenas

¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤

Ryoma estaba apoyado en la pared esperando que los otros salieran de la cocina…_"Un momento o.o…solos en la cocina…2 adolescentes…una niña torpe y besadora con un pervertido social…0.0 MI BUCHOU!"_ El joven abrió la puerta desesperadamente y se encontró en una escena que nunca pensó ni quiso ver…

* * *

o.o bueno...Que escena nunka kiso ni penso ver Ryoma? o.o! porq Sakuno se inkrusto en la kasa de Tezuka? o.ó ...o.o como les kae Sakuno? (la ultima pregunta..xD respondanla!)

Sakuno: nOn

Tezuka: ¬¬

Ryoma: o.o

ya se volvio un SxRxT owo! ajajaja o quisa solo en ste kapi xD ñah! kien sabe..ni yo ;-; bueno hasta la prox! dejen rr! jajaja Bye AiOz!


	3. ¿Me amas?

Hola hola! a los washitos y washitas que leeran el 3er cap! nOn bueno...T.T les agradesco a todos los que dejaron Reviews! pero ahora no los respondere TT-TT nose porque xD no estoy de animitush TT.TT

**

* * *

**

**Ganar no lo es todo!**

** _"¿Me amas?"_ **

Ryoma estaba apoyado en la pared esperando que los otros salieran de la cocina…_"Un momento o.o…solos en la cocina…2 adolescentes…una niña torpe y besadora con un pervertido social…0.0 MI BUCHOU!"_ El joven abrió la puerta desesperadamente y se encontró en una escena que nunca pensó ni quiso ver…

En realidad no sabia el por que de la palabra "ni quiso" ni siquiera había pensado en aquella escena, era irónico…Genial, ahora ni siquiera sabia por que era irónico…Como sea Tezuka y Sakuno…hay estaban…en quien sabe que calle…pero en la casa de Kunimitsu, allí estaban ambos, tirándose el uno al otro bombardeos de mayonesa, Sakuno estaba totalmente limpia, al igual que el mayor, todos los bombardeos eran hábilmente esquivados por ambos, al momento en que Ryoma entró, los atacantes-atacadores (no pregunten xD) abrieron los mini Paquetitos de la Súper Mayonesa y ensuciaron completamente al pequeño Echizen.

- Ups…-Dijeron ambos atacantes-atacadores se acercaron al pelinegro con sentido de ayudarlo pero la chica resbalo, sujetándose del chico de 7mo grado, haciendo que este resbalara (pero Sakuno se quedo hay…xD limpia) dando vuelta el plato de ensalada cubierta con cebollitas olorosas…quedando totalmente cubierto de esta.

- … -El chico sucio, sentado en el suelo, rojo…pero de furia…miraba asesinamente a los otros dos jóvenes. – Are como si esto no hubiera pasado ¬¬ ahora me iré a duchar…si quieres par de flojos, pueden ver la maldita televisión, no me importa ¬¬ total no es mi casa… -Salio de la cocina meneando el trasero…(xD tenia que decirlo TT-TT) Los jóvenes limpios tenían la vista pegada en el trasero Echizen, pero cuando salio de la cocina la magia de los culitos desapareció y se fueron a ver la televisión.

¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤

Entro al gran y limpio baño, vio una toalla colgada al lado de la ducha, genial, solo tenía que entrar y relajarse.

Abrió la llave, dejando correr el agua caliente, comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente, estaba pensativo, se pregunto que le estaría haciendo hacer Tezuka si la enana trenzada metiche y hentai no se hubiera incrustado en la casa del chico pervertido con anteojos.

_"Quizá…en estos momentos…me hubiera llevado a su habitación…conociéndolo…el pase seria estar sin ropa…"_ Dejó su pecho descubierto y se miró al espejo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, al sacarse la ropa dejo su cabello un poco desordenado, pero no le importo, en lo único que pensaba era en el capitán mal humorado de su escuela. _"Quizá…Solo el destino lo sabe…Tezuka me hubiera llevado a conocer su cama y…" _UPS! Cachetada y patada en el trasero mental! "Como puedo estar pensando en esas cosas…mierda…"

Se terminó de sacar la ropa y se metió en la ducha.

¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤

Mientras que los otros dos hentais, entraron a la sala para ver la televisión.

- Oye Ryuzaki

- ¿Qué? –Respondió-preguntando de mal humor la chiquilla.

- Yo creí que tu eras una enana buena y tranquila ¬¬ pero veo que eres una pervertida –Lanzo una risa de enfermo mental.

- Veo que no me conoces nada bien ¬¬ puedo ser mas lanzada de lo que crees…cabeza hue…-Un silenció rondó en la habitación de pronto, cuando se escuchó el agua correr de la ducha. "Debe de verse tan sexy…con las gotas de agua caliente sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor…uhhh…" Pensaron ambos pervertidos sociales, mientras un Ryoma imaginario desnudo estaba en sus cabezas…completamente a su merced…

**-.-Pensamiento Sakuno-.-**

Escenario…o.o el baño pero Ryoma semi desnudo xD

Ryo: Sakuno querida…eres tan sensual…inocente, tierna…  
Sakuno: Ryoma –interrumpe Sakuno- No sigas…Jajaja  
Ryo: de acuerdo…  
Sakuno: Mmm…mejor si…sigue mi Ryoma  
Ryo: Ho mi Sakuno…**  
-.-Fin pensamiento Sakuno…consecuencia…hemorragia nasal grado 16-.-**

La chica saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso en su nariz…

**-.- Pensamiento Tezuka-.-**

Escenario xD La ducha! Con el agua corriendo!

Tezuka: Oh Ryoma mío…te ves tan inocentemente sexy 0/0  
Ryo: Buchou! Oh cielos…Tu…también eres muy sensual ¿lo sabias?  
Tezuka: Si…lo sabia…  
Ryo¡OH MIERDA HASME TUYO!  
Tezuka: Eso are  
Ryo: VAMOS ACERCATE ¡DAME LO TUYO!  
-Tezuka acorralo al menor bajo la regadera de agua caliente-  
Ryo: Buchou…  
Tezuka: dime…  
Ryo¿Tu me amas?  
Tezuka: …¿Qué.?  
Ryo: Quiero saber…si tu me amas…o si soy un simple juguete para ti…  
Tezuka: …

**-.-Fin pensamiento Tezuka-.-**

¿Cómo fue posible que en su propia imaginación erótica…fuera a preguntar eso?

_"Quiero saber…si tu me amas…o si soy un simple juguete para ti…"_ Esas palabras dichas con tanto dolor, rodaban una y otra…y otra vez en su mente. Nunca antes se lo había preguntado ¿Lo amaba realmente? O solo era un capricho de la lujuria. Lo que si sabia y tenia muy claro, es que odiaba cuando Momoshiro se acercaba al pequeño, sabia que Momo lo deseaba, lo miraba con deseo de "Una No**s**he de Sexo" (xD) Y Nadie mas que él lo podía mirar asi…

Pero…Si se acostaba con el chico¿lo seguiría 'amando' de esa manera?... Tezuka estaba sumergido en una confusión demasiado extraña, debatía consigo mismo si amaba o no a Ryoma…

- Ok, ok ya termine…u.ú –A la sala entró Ryoma, con su cabello mojado, estaba a pecho descubierto con una toalla rodeando su cuello, tenia unos blue jeans algo ajustados de quien sabe donde los sacó. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a la chica con trenzas cubriendo como loca su nariz, sin contar que al lado de esta había un castillo de pañuelos rojos. Sus claros ojos se posaron en la figura del capitán, cabello rebelde, serio, de apariencia fría y pensativo…Si, estaba seguro de que lo amaba…pero…

- RYOCITO –Gritó sonrojada la chica.

- ¿Ryocito? –Preguntó confundido al apodo que le acababan de dar. - ¿Y ese nombre?

- No se, Jeje se me salió de repente –Dijo nerviosa.- ¿Sabes? –Lo miro traviesa.- Te ves… -Se acerco al rostro del pelinegro, lo que hizo despertar del mundo de los sueños eróticos a Tezuka, mirando fríamente la escena de los menores. – _Te ves muy sexy de esa manera…_-Le susurró al oído.

El pelinegro estaba sonrojado, no le gustaba que le susurren al oído, menos en ese tono…y menos para decirle algo como eso. – Hn…- Fue lo único 'inteligente' que su cerebro le permitió procesar. – Oye Tezuka…-Dijo simplón, volteando su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada mas fría de Kunimitsu, hizo que se asustara un poco, retrocedió y atrevió a hablar…- Cu…¿Cuándo estará la comida? - ¡Toing! El reloj marcó las 4:15 de la tarde, y Tezuka recordó la apuesta.

- Eso lo deberías saber tu…esclavo – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras tomaba el control del televisor y lo prendía…¡cielos! Estaban dando su programa favorito "Niños lentos, animales hambrientos".

- Pero…-No podía hacer nada, había perdido limpiamente el juego contra el grandioso y sensual Buchou.

- Ahora tu Ryuzaki…-La chica se estremeció con el tono de odio con que se dirigió a ella. – Quiero que te vallas de mi casa, ahora…

-..- TeleVisor -  
Interrumpimos para darles una información muy delicada y escalofriante, un temido grupo de 14 personas, malas, violadoras, asesinas, ladrones y mas cosas malas han escapado de la cárcel, Sus principales victimas son niñas con trenzas, bueno…regresamos a la programación normal…

- Jajajaja – Rió Tezuka al escuchar la noticia. – Bueno…que esperas, vete…

- Pero…¡no puedo irme! Ese grupo de chicos me mataría…-Dijo asustada.

- Eso a mi…no me interesa, No eres mi hermana, mi hija ni mucho menos mi amiga… ¬¬

- ¡Baka! –Comenzó a llorar de mentiritas. – Le diré a mi abuela que expulse de Seigaku

- Tonta ella no puede hacer eso –Se defendió el capitán.

- ¿Ha no? Mi abuela puede hacer unos movimientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…¡Adios Seigaku! –Miró a Tezuka a los ojos y susurró solo para que el escuchara. – ¡Y Adios Ryoma…!

No podía competir con eso¿verdad? – Mierda…de acuerdo quedate…¬¬

¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤

Después de la muy rara escena, Ryoma se fue a la cocina, estaba solo, para su sorpresa…la cocina estaba limpia, un gran alivio…ahora tenía que pensar que aria para saciar el hambre de estos caníbales.

- Riing Rin - ee…el teléfono xD

Tal parece que el teléfono solo sonaba en la cocina, por que no escucho que se cesara el sonido, se atrevió a contestar, estaba hasta la coronilla con el chillante "TILINTILIN" de ese aparato mutante.

- ¿Aló? –Dijo tímidamente.

- Hola…¿Echizen, eres tu?...¡Que mierda haces en la casa de Tezuka?

- Mo…Momo…-Estaba algo asustado, no había hablado con Momo desde hace un par de días, lo había estado evitando desde aquel momento en que…

- ¡Ryoma! cuelga el maldito teléfono y ven acá inmediatamente! –Gritó Tezuka desde la sala.

- Etto…Lo siento Momo pero me tengo que ir..Ad…Adios – _"¡Ryoma espera no cuel…!" _Le importo un reverendo pepino si Momo le gritaba desesperado desde el otro lado de la línea pero…a que mierda se fue a la sala donde estaban los otros 2. - ¿Qué pasa?

¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤¤•.•´¯•.•¤

- Piiipiipipiiii – Estaba cantando un hermoso pájaro amarillo, de brillantes ojos, tenía una voz excelente, deleitaba a sus amigas aves con su voz única en el mundo pájaro. Nada podía salir mal, el mejor día de ese hermoso pajarito…respiro para una nota alta pero al escuchar un grito algo parecido a…"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" perdió su voz y callo traumado de por vida al suelo por el susto.

Allí estaba Echizen, en el suelo, con algo que lo traumo, con algo que solo imagino de su padre…Allí estaba Tezuka en un extremo de la habitación y Sakuno en el otro extremo, ambos bailando a su manera la hermosa canción "Arde papi"

_arde papi  
arde papi  
solita en la playa  
caminando bajo el sol  
me mojo los piesitos  
no aguanto este calor  
que grandes son las olas  
que fuerte pega el sol  
me saco la ropita  
desnuda estoy mejor_

Iba comenzando la canción, los dos chicos estaban peleando por quien bailaba mejor streaptese con esa canción, Tezuka comenzó a sacarse su camisa, mientras que Sakuno hacia movimientos "sensuales" de cadera.

Comenzó a ver borroso, los parpados le pesaban…un florero le callo en la cabeza y el pequeño Ryoma Echizen se había desmayado.

* * *

Niaaa! x.x ojala les haya gustadoooom! xP Dejen Reviews 

Tezuka: ¬¬ yo no bailo streaptese!

En este fin si! o.ó

Ryoma: o/o

Hummm o,o q Rollo paso con Momo? pq le sigo metiendo mas rollos al fic? a kien keren q inkruste? xD quieren q los asesinos-violadores, etc...le hagan algo a Sakuno?...:O!

Sakuno T.T


End file.
